1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cylinder liner-regenerator unit for a hot gas engine of the type in which each cylinder is surrounded by a regenerator having ring shaped cross section and adapted to abut a gas cooler also having ring shaped cross section.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art that the efficiency of a hot gas engine depends on moving a working gas charge between two variable volume chambers kept at temperature levels which differ as must as practically possible. At present the high level is often more than 700.degree. C. and the low level around 70.degree. C. However, any heat flow between said two chambers e.g. due to the conductivity of the engine elements will cause a loss of energy and thus a lower efficiency of the engine. Certainly a greater difference between the two temperature levels will have the advantage of increasing the thermal efficiency, but it will also increase the loss of energy caused by heat conduction.